


The Roll or the Lid.

by Xarlux



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confession, Graduation, M/M, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Rolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarlux/pseuds/Xarlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Partying, stiles decides to burn the excess energy he has by going for a run. he ends up at dereks place. He doesn’t know if it was a moment of insanity, of the residue of the molly in his body or just that the lid on his frustration jar had finally popped open. But his feet guided him to the porch of the hale house and a very clear idea in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roll or the Lid.

The night begins early, like any other weekend that they all decide to go out to party. Stiles is two beers in, for a lightweight like him, thats a pretty good buzz. Scott parks Stiles jeep right behind jackson’s car and they get down to meet the rest of the crew in front of the club.   
The club is 21+ all of them are barely 18, but thanks to jackson’s big wallet its never a problem for them.   
Everyone can feel the anxiety in the air, even the humans. Since they had finally graduated and had the whole summer ahead, it was decided that tonight, they were partying HARD.  
The boys, plus erica had their own special little alcohol mix. Thanks to isaac that had managed to get the “how to get a werewolf drunk without the danger of killing someone” recipe from Peter. Boyd had volunteered to be the guinea pig when the first batch was made. His reaction was 4 hours of none stop dance/house dancing and no hangover.  
The hype building up as stiles saw his wolf friends take their drinks. He could feel that the girls (lydia and allison) and danny, were feeling the same.  
“so when are we gonna take it” stiles asked danny  
“in 15 minutes, that way once it kicks in we’ll be a pair with the rest of the boys” Danny replies as lydia jumped in the back giving a small cheer from anticipation.

It wasn’t the first time stiles had rolled, come on, teenager + california + police officer dad that catches guys with the stuff all the time. One was bound to end up in his hands at some point. At least he did it only once in a blue moon, and never alone. Recreational use only, he was smart about it. The girls were too.   
“Alright, its time” allison says with anxiety in her voice. The guys make a circle around in an attempt to hide from the rest of the people in the club what they are up to. Its fast, its simple, its done.   
“alright, time to crunk it up a notch” Erica says letting out a woo-hoo and raising her flak in the air. Everyone cheers along with her and the dancing begins.

The lights flicker with multiple colors, the base drops, and Stiles feels the sensation begin in his fingertips and in the pit of his stomach. Everything goes in slow motion for that second the beat drops, then when it finally comes back up again, the feeling is all over his body. He moves to the sound and the rhythm of the two bodies pressed agains him from the back and the front. Isaac to his back who at the same time is grinding up against Danny, and Erica facing him while pressing her ass up against Boyd.   
The sweat has already begun to run down his face. He runs his hands down the sides of his torso as he moves, the feeling of touch fills him with pleasure that can only be matched by how the music makes him feel. 

Scott has Allison pinned against a wall near them, while Jackson enjoys a lap dance from Lydia. Who apparently becomes a professional stripper when she is rolling. Its all in good fun, and they keep to themselves. 

The hours pass by and the only one left standing is stiles, its that time of the night where everyone goes home to have post fucked up sex.   
He feels sober, jet still feels the residue of euphoria and a bit of extra energy he didn’t get to bur while dancing. He knows if he goes home all he will do is stare at the cealing for hours til the sun goes up. So he decides to go running to bun his excess energy off. Through the woods it is.   
Its still dark, but his pupils are so dilated he feels like he has night vision, then again he knows the woods like the back of his hand already.   
He is an hour in, he still doesnt know how the hell he still feel so alert. Its almost 5 in the morning. He was hoping to get to a bed before the sun came up. Apparently that wasn’t gonna happen.

He kept on running til his feet got him to none other than the hale residence. He felt betrayed by his own feet. I guess having derek on the back of his mind all night had led him here subconsciously. He stopped and thought to himself, he thought about doing something crazy. Something that might just get him killed.

He doesn’t know if it was a moment of insanity, of the residue of the molly in his body or just that the lid on his frustration jar had finally popped open. But his feet guided him to the porch of the house and a very clear idea in his head.

He doesnt bother to knock, he knows the door is usually open or where the spare key is. To his luck the door is unlocked. He proceeds and heads up the stairs, taking off his shirt as he does, and walks in to a room with a matress in the middle and a pair of red eyes.  
Derek is in the bed covered from his waste down, no shirt and a confused look on his face. Stiles doesn’t say anything. He just takes of his shoes and walks on top of the mattress and kneels down right in front of derek, invading his personal space.  
Stiles stops for a second, to re-thing almost, derek looks even more confused. And then stiles is all up in his space. Lips cash in to other lips. For a second its like he is kissing a wall, until he isn’t anymore. Because the other lips are kissing him back, there is a war of warm wet tongues and nibbles and lips and its amazing.

When he pulls away from derek he lets put a sigh and the words “Finally!” slip his mouth with excitement.  
“Stiles.” Derek says in his serious voice. Stiles just shakes his head and presses a finger against dereks mouth.  
“No, you don’t get to say no to me. Not after this. Because I know its been eating you up too. So don’t say no to me. Right now, you will have me and I will have you and we can deal with the rest once we finally leave this bed. Right now, you are mine, and I am yours.” Stiles says it with the most assertive tone he has ever used In his life.   
Derek just smiles and shakes his head in agreement.

Then his body is being flung down and his pants are already ripped from his body and in the other side of the room alongside his boxers. Lips and hands are all over his body, caressing and biting and kissing. The night melts into pleasure. And relieve of all of the things that had been holding on to for 2 years now.   
Once their bodies are left like jelly, stiles finally decides to let himself go to sleep. Right before letting a few words escape his mouth. “I love you” he says.  
Derek is now left with a sleeping man beside him and those words. So he lays down next to Stiles to wait until he wakes up, so he can return those same three words.


End file.
